So Similar, So Different
by hapless hoper
Summary: No one has ever heard of a shapeshifter being born as a wolf, but that is exactly what happened to Lupa and Lupo, two shapeshifter twins who have a lot to learn about themselves. To do so, they come to La Push, Washington, where everything starts. OCs, Jacob x OC and Leah x OC. Give it a chance! No slash! Better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so please don't judge too harshly! I'm not exactly looking for reviews or anything, I just really like to write and figured I should give fanfiction a go. Before you continue reading, I'd like to explain what "Lupa" and "Lupo" are. They ARE shapeshifters, however, they were born in their "shifted" forms. There is a slight mention of bestiality (which I know, is gross), but it wasn't truly done with that in mind (A.K.A. their dad was living as a wolf, but was a shapeshifter, and he mated with an actual wolf). Because Lupa and Lupo have one parent being a shapeshifter, and one being an actual wolf, their biologies are a bit different. Whereas the "Pack" have wolves that relate somewhat to their "mental state of mind," (based on the idea that Sam's "heart is black, so is his wolf,) Lupa resembles her wolf's form. Her brother, Lupo, doesn't shift, and if he can, he hasn't made it known. As for everything else, that'll be gone over in the story. Sorry about this rambling, please give this a chance! Also, I don't any of Twilight, just Lupa and Lupo!

Something else to keep in mind, Lupa and Lupo have been named by a German man named Charles in the mid 1900's. Creativity is not exactly the strong point here. Another thing to mention is that Lupa and Lupo's real names are One with Snow and One with Shadows. Again, not creative, but they were being named by wolves. Sorry that the names aren't exactly "creative," but I'm not looking to make Lupa and Lupo any more "special snowflakey" than they already are.

* * *

He watched the wolf pack carefully, his camera positioned perfectly as the pack went about its daily life. The alphas lounged about lazily as the carcass of a caribou laid nearby, its stomach ripped to shreds and its entrails happily eaten by the pack. The two alphas watched fondly as their pups danced about, occasionally playfully attacking each other. The largest one, a white female, typically pinned her brothers and tugged on their ears until her younger brothers began to yip in pain, signalling her to stop. The Omegas watched with perfect sight, keeping farther away from the rest of the pack as the Beta's kept a trained eye upon the pups. He had been watching this pack for a long while, watching as the pups developed from newborns to the playful four month old pups that they were now. He never understood why he had found this pack in particular to be so fascinating.

The alpha male, of whom he named Shade, was a wolf blacker than night with stunning golden eyes. He must have stood at four feet at the shoulder, which was a strange size. The alpha female, of whom he named Angel, was a pure white wolf with strange blue eyes. She was about three feet at the shoulder, at an average size. The Betas both stood a few inches higher than Angel, and he dubbed them Jack and Sally, and he noted Jack was black with a few flecks of white here and there with green eyes, while Sally was red with an occasional tuft of brown fur with brown eyes. The Omegas never came close enough for him to name them, and he noted they were all a silvery grey, so telling the difference between them was hard. The pups, however, were all a mix of black and white, though the largest female (of whom he dubbed Lupa) was mostly a pure white with a bit of black fur along her underside. The brother she was closest to almost mirrored her markings, only he was covered in black fur with white tufts along his underside. He had decided to name the brother Lupo while the other pups remained nameless.

He found the pack so interesting given Shade's and Lupa's sizes. They were larger than the average wolf, Lupa even more so than the rest. As he took one last snapshot of the wolves, he began to pack up his camera and set up his tent. He wrapped himself in his warm clothes and went to sleep. He would do as he typically did after he fell asleep. He would wake up, get something to eat from his pack, then follow the track of the wolves. However, when he would wake up next, he would find something far more surprising.

Letting out a groan, he sat up from his sleeping bag and was shocked by what he heard. A cry, the sounds of a child's cry and a whimpering of a wolf. He ripped himself from his tent and looked about, taking notice of a young girl with white hair, olive skin, and strange golden eyes. Next to her was Lupo, who seemed a bit angered by him coming any closer.

"Don't worry, I am going to help her." He paused as the wolf ceased his glaring and growling as he leaned down to look at the girl. She appeared to be maybe four years old, and was crying relentlessly. Somehow Lupo had seemed connected to the girl. Did she happen across the pack and was attacked? He paused and looked her over. She wasn't hurt, she was bare, and it seemed she had never seen a bathroom or hair brush within her life. Caked around her lips was dried blood, and somehow he understood that wasn't her own blood. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn she reminded him of Lupa.

"Shh, shh, hey there. I'm Charles. I'm gonna help you, alright?" He mumbled out softly as he reached out to touch her, only to recoil at the extreme temperature of her skin. "You are an odd one, aren't you?" He sighed as he picked up the small girl, his eyes growing a bit wide as Lupo followed suit. He set the small girl down and watched as she snuggled into the sleeping bag. "Can you understand me?" He paused as the small girl looked up at him curiously, her head tilting as she let out something similar to a yip.

What Charles hadn't expected from the girl was as he took care of her was that she grew at such an accelerated rate. By the time she was eighteen months, she was the size of a young woman and she hadn't grown much more than that. He also found out that the female wolf he had named Lupa, was in fact the small girl. By the time she was "physically" four, she began to learn to speak, just as others did. Lupo sat by her, never changing, but seemingly understanding everything that happened. Charles was confused by Lupa's existence, on how she could shift from wolf to human so easily, and what had caused the shifting to even happen. As she grew older and she was able to articulate, she explained what it was like to Charles.

_"It is like… to me, it is no different from blinking. I know my real form as my first one. This form is newer to me. I was not born in it, I had to learn it. To me, it is like breathing air. It's as natural as my heart beat, yet as strange as a new disease that no one knows about. I am always warm, I have no need for clothes, I didn't, in the beginning. My pack… I am certain my father is like me, that he was a man, but became a wolf. Understanding what he says, what Lupo says is like first nature. Talking like this to you is different, foreign, but it also something I know well. Like you, speaking German and English, it is different, but you know it. To me it is like… at one second I am on fire, and the next I am frozen in ice, but neither are uncomfortable. I have no idea why I ended up like this. I think it is because my mother was an actual wolf."_ She had explained it so perfectly, her German accent slipping through, the very one she had learned from Charles.

Charles had found it odd, and almost sickening to hear that her father had once been human and had become a wolf, and even mated with one. Somehow he understood everything, though, part of him felt that Lupo was just a regular wolf who could understand everything. He wasn't a large wolf like Lupa was, sure, he was larger than an average wolf, but Lupa's form dwarfed his considerably.

Charles had one question, however, as he learned more about Lupa and Lupo's biology. Could there be more? Would they be easy to find? Hard to find? He needed to find answers for his adopted daughter and his "son." Charles was just a simple forty year old journalist who studied animals, from Germany, he had no idea where to look, where to start. He turned to the library, eagerly looking for legends dealing with wolves. He learned of many legends, but none seemed to have shapeshifters. Frustrated, he continued his search until he came across the Quileute legends. Charles was almost hopeless at this point, thinking he may never find an answer for his daughter and "son," but he decided he would pursue it. Or, at least, he would attempt to.

He spoke to a man who called himself Quil Ateara II about his findings, the man had sounded surprised. He figured it a hoax, and demanded proof. With that Charles was going to bring his now eight year old daughter, with the body of a full woman, and his "son" to La Push, Washington.

Strangely, La Push, Washington was not such a bad place. It was rainy, and cold, but the temperature of Alaska were far worse. His children did not seem to mind the extremely long trip, and seemed excited at the idea of being able to meet more of their kind. Sadly, they were met with hostility.

A young man- Quil Ateara III, had looked to Lupa and Lupo and had given a sad nod, as three men stared down at the two children with wide eyes. They told him that they had never met another shapeshifter, and that she did not bare any resemblance to their tribe or family. They told of the Quileute legends, of the spirit warriors, the cold ones, and of large wolves. When they questioned Lupa, she only told of her pack, what she could remember, at least. Her brother chimed in once and awhile, and they were surprised she could understand him while in her form. She once again explained everything, how everything was for her, and they seemed to understand, to a certain extent. They had been born humans, unlike her, who had been born as a wolf.

After talking some more, the Quileutes had decided that once Charles is to perish, she would be welcomed back to her own kind with open arms. Lupa had seemed reluctant to leave, but they quickly made their way back to Alaska. There, Charles finished his report on the wolves, received the money they needed, and they each headed back to Germany. After that, Charles got Lupa an education to make sure she was set on life. Lupo only ever followed where Lupa went, but seemed to understand everything she did, but as far as Charles was concerned, he remained a silent companion to Lupa.

Charles, surprisingly, lived a very long life and took care of Lupa and Lupa, who said their true names were One with Snow and One with Shadow, but they had grown fond of the names Charles had bestowed upon them. They were far easier to say. When Charles had passed, he was about eighty years old and by that time it was 2001. That was when Lupa and Lupa had decided to take up the offer to come to La Push, Washington. However, when they arrived, there were no reports of shifters in the family any longer. Lupa and Lupo were disappointed, but decided to stick around, even if it was at a distance from everyone. It wasn't until 2005 that anything had happened. Sam Uley had shifted, and was surprised to learn of Lupa and Lupo's existence. Strangely, Lupa was along the same size as Sam, and Lupo was just a few inches shorter than the both of them. They agreed, however, that it was Sam's place to be an alpha, while they would just follow his command. Little did they know of the drama they were going to be put through.


	2. Chapter 2

Rather short chapter just to get things started, I guess. Again, sorry for the short chapter, I just want to get things moving slowly. Also, I don't own Twilight, only Lupa and Lupo!

* * *

"One with Shadows, do you think Charles is happy, wherever he is?" She paused a moment, her white hair tumbling down in ringlets to her waist as she stared at her black furred brother.

_I am positive he is watching over us, One with Snow. I am sure he is proud of us. Happy we found our own kind._ He answered as he nudged gently into her shoulder. He playfully nipped at her pale hair and gave a gentle tug, earning a soft yip from her as she tugged at his fur.

"One with Shadows, why do you think our pack left us when I had shifted?" She stared down at her brother, her golden eyes shimmering with curiosity. He never told her why, had he?

_Snow… Father was distraught when you shifted. And angry. None of the others had any idea. They were so confused and wanted to exile you or kill you, instead father opted to leave you there, well aware of the photographer's presence. He asked me to stay with you and protect you. Perhaps one day we shall seek him out_? He paused to stare at his sibling as she nodded slowly, her golden eyes losing focus as she stared at the sky.

"At least we have our own pack." She muttered, her heavy German accent making her hard to understand at times.

_Yes. Sam of Uley is nice to us, a good alpha. But reluctant._ The male wolf shook his head, giving a wolfish bark of a laugh as she smiled and nodded slowly.

"We need to work on your names. You can just call me Snow or Lupa. You can call Sam, just Sam. You can call Old Quil, Old Quil. You do not need to say "of" between names." She giggled lightly at her brother as he shrugged within his wolfish form and grinned.

_You are one to talk. It took you long enough to learn to actually talk like a human. Forgive me for trying to speak in a language I've never physically spoken before. You have to admit I do a damn good job._ Her brother snapped at her playfully as she grinned and shrugged.

"You do have a point, Shadows. Perhaps I should speak to Old Quil about the probability of others existing, too." She paused as her brother nodded and frowned.

_I do fear for their young ones. This must not be easy for them. I wonder how big the pack could become?_ He paused a moment, letting out a thoughtful thrum vibrate through his chest as she shrugged and smiled.

"I just hope that whatever happens, we all end up happy." She paused and stared up at her brother, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling away.

"I shall go speak with Old Quil about this matter and perhaps look into finding our father." She explained as she spun on her heel, stepping inside to speak with Old Quil about the personal matters that concerned her about the future. Despite her hopeful outlook, she could not shake the feeling of something being wrong, and it scared her.


	3. Chapter 3

cew1088; I guess Jacob it is! I'll end up making an Emmett story after I get mostly done with this story.

brankel1; Thank you!

Just a note that Jacob hasn't shifted just yet! Also, another short chapter. We're gonna find out about Lupa and Lupo! I don't own Twilight, just Lupa and Lupo!

* * *

"So, you mean to tell us that the Cullens shouldn't be something to worry about?" Lupa stared at Old Quil as he nodded sagely and smiled knowingly.

"They are good for what they are. Since the treaty had been made so long ago, there have been no slip ups." Old Quil explained carefully as he glanced at the worried looking Lupa.

"Strange. I know your people find them disgusting, but they are actually quite easy to get use to for Lupo and I. It is still worrisome to have supposed enemies so close." Lupa sighed as she raked a hand through her pale hair, her golden eyes sliding shut as she thought of the possibility of future quarrels. She did not like the idea of fighting. She was just happy to have her own home.

"That is, indeed, strange. We'd always thought that wolves and vampires could never get along. Could it have something to do with your heritage?" Old Quil stared at Lupa as she smashed her lips together and let out a hum of thought.

"It could be. Technically speaking, I shouldn't even be here, nor should Lupo. Perhaps I should seek out my father one of these days?" Lupa glanced at Old Quil, who gave an unsure shrug to her question.

"I guess that is true, though what compels a man to mate with a wolf is… strange, to put it in simplest terms." Old Quil murmured as Lupa nodded and sighed.

"We may never know why. I can't guarantee that Lupo and I will find him." Lupa couldn't keep the disappointed sigh from leaving her lips as Old Quil patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Well, whenever you are ready to see him, let any of the elders know, and we will see to it that you get the help you need, alright?" Old Quil smiled as Lupa grinned happily.

"I think… I think we might go sooner, rather than later. Perhaps when we return, we will have the answers we need?" Lupa stared down at the ground, her thoughts racing at the idea of being able to find the answers she and Lupo sought.

"Well, it's a shame to see you leave so soon, especially since you have already been here for a few years, but if you feel the need to, then so be it. How long do you figure you will be gone?" Old Quil stared up at Lupa who shrugged.

"Give or take a year or two?" She estimated as Old Quil nodded solemnly.

"Alright. Shall we get you tickets for a flight?" He offered as Lupa giggled and shook her head.

"My brother and I shall run there. We will hunt as needed. Thank you… I apologize how my brother and I come and go, and I thank your family for allowing us to become part of your lives." Lupa bowed her head as Old Quil chuckled and stared up at her with a large grin.

"Just go find what you need to find, alright?" Old Quil smirked as Lupa gave a happy yip and ran to her brother with the news.

They were going to find the answers they needed! And when they were done, they could come back to Sam's pack and live out their lives happily. Even still, Lupa could not shake the feeling of unrest set deep within her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

lightbabe; Thank you! Hopefully Jacob will be within the next few chapters.

* * *

"I have caught his scent." Lupa mumbled out softly as her brother gave an excited yip.

_How do you think he will feel to know we are back?_ Lupo stared up at his sister as she trembled within her human form, her nose scrunching as she formed a snarl.

"I do not know, but I plan on finding answers. We have been gone a year already, I would much like to get home." Lupa grumbled, her German accent hissing through as she suddenly exploded into her true form.

She was large, larger than her brother even, but she was by no means an alpha. She would have been, had she not of shifted when she had. If she had remained a normal wolf, she would have become an alpha female, though she doubted she would ever find a male worthy enough to be her mate. She still didn't believe the idea of any man being worth her time.

_I see them. They're up ahead, another mile._ Lupo mumbled towards his sister as he showed her the sight before they both bolted forward.

The two of them moved in perfect sync, occasionally running over the other as they panted and ran forward. They both were just blurs to the rest of the world before they finally came across the sight of the pack that had left them after Lupa had shifted. The pack was far smaller, leaving only two omegas, three betas, and their father. It seemed their mother had been killed off.

_Father?_ Lupa carefully stepped forward, her father growling angrily at her as she towered over him. She let her own growl rip through her throat as she snapped at him, only to be cut off by Lupo jumping between them both.

_Why are you two here? You should be living with that photographer!_ Lupa and Lupo were surprised by the deep voice crashing into their thoughts as the rest of the wolves looked on curiously.

_He is dead. It's been over forty years, father. We came to find you to find out more about ourselves._ Lupo explained slowly as their father nodded before phasing into his human form.

Unlike Lupa, he was a man with bronzed skin, black hair, and black eyes. From his features, it was obvious that he belonged among the Inuit people.

"Shift, One with Snow, I wish to see how you have grown." Lupa snarled as she did what her father asked, and glared at him fiercely. He gave a solemn smile in return.

"I guess I should explain that we are shape shifters, as you know. There aren't many of us, however, but those that have shown up were among the Inuit. The reason there are few of us is because our existence is one to be ashamed of." He paused as he looked to his two children, his head shaking as he let out a long sigh.

"You see, Amaguq, a trickster and wolf god, grew bored one day and happened across our ancestor. He was a silly man to go out hunting on his own, he practically was begging Amarok to kill him, but he was not so lucky. Amaguq pretended to be a helpless wolf, and our ancestor was silly enough to help him. In return, Amaguq gave our ancestor a curse. A curse to become a large wolf. He would neither be accepted by his fellow humans, nor his fellow wolves, and he fell into exile. He happened to find a woman willing enough to bare his children, and from the many sons and daughters he had, the gene was passed down. Sadly, most of the pack had been killed off, leaving a few left. I decided to remain as a wolf and live my life out as one, unaware that I would never age. I decided to play the part and nearly lost my humanity… and then you changed." Their father shook his head, his dark eyes mirroring the pain that his tone held.

"I felt so ashamed, so awful that you would have to deal with all of this, so I let you be taken in by the photographer. I figured he could take care of you, give you a good life. I also saw in One with Shadows, that he was similar to you, to us, and asked him to remain by your side and protect you." He finished his story and glared at the ground below as Lupo and Lupa stared at each other and nodded slowly.

"We understand, father. But is there anything else you know, like, about our biology? What makes us different from humans?" Lupa asked, her hope draining into her voice and spilling from her eyes.

"I… do not know. You are the first shifter to be borne of a shifter and an actual wolf." He mumbled softly as he stared to his pack, who all seemed as confused as the last.

"What are human borne shifters like, then?" She asked softly as he gave a long sigh and sat within the snow, not minding the white, fluffy ice that melted around his warm skin.

"We are warmer than most, anger controls our actions, we heal extremely fast, we do not age as long as we are phased, we are extremely strong, we are extremely fast. I believe that is all there is to it, from what I can remember, it has been so long." Their father sighed as he looked to his children, who frowned and nodded.

"I see. Thank you for your answers. I think it is time for my brother and I to head home, however." Lupa frowned as she kicked a bit of know around with her bare foot.

"I understand. Sorry I could not give you all of the answers you seek. Best to you, in life." Their father nodded his goodbye before he shifted as they did the same. It was time for them to go home, some of their answers were answered, but they still didn't know everything they could about themselves.


End file.
